


cop car

by HongKongRepublic



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongKongRepublic/pseuds/HongKongRepublic
Summary: Niles finds himself falling in love with Leo all the time, only now, it’s in the back of a car. A cop car.





	cop car

“I was thinking you were crazy as hell, but you were so innocent, but you were stealing my heart—I fell in love in the back the back the cop car”

Cop Car // Sam Hunt

—-

Maybe it’s the flashing blue lights that light up Leo’s eyes like beacons, or the daring expression on his face, sitting next to Niles as he taps his foot in the passenger seat. His fingers fidget, showing he fears the authorities as much as someone so rich should. Niles looked to Leo, then to the rear view mirror, the lights flashed.

Niles hit the gas.

The way Leo’s laugh echoed in the car, Niles loved the way it rang, it made Niles’ chest flutter in adoration, his foot gone loose on the gas pedal as they sped down the streets of Nohr. They passed buildings, through the smaller backroads, and yet those flashing blue and red lights that lit up Niles’ world along with his headlights still shone brightly to every corner alley and every drunkard they passed. Eventually, Leo took to looking behind them, police ever so hot on their trail.

Niles looks to Leo, another rush of warmth and that tingly feeling, like a pulse of electricity that makes him continue on the gas, until it goes no further down. Leo smiles, the smile that grows from his smirk, the one that always held Niles by a collar. It embarrassed Niles to such an extent, someone barely out of high school could batter Niles to the ground with a glance. Niles looks ahead, expression dropping as he moves to grip Leo’s arm as the breaks slam them forward.

All Niles can think about is how his Corvette is about to head to the pound, again, as the police shout at him to get out of the car with his hands raised. 

Leo gets out first, shirt sleeves rolled up and black vest sharply buttoned, he barely raises his hands. Niles gets out as well, sliding across the hood to stand by Leo, also putting up his hands.

“On your knees.”

Niles can tell the cop is done playing ring-around-the-rosie with him, and maybe he’s a little surprised Leo is there, son of one the most prestigious men of Nohr. Leo drops first, Niles doesn’t know what he’s expecting, of course Leo would obey, he’s got some ounce of reputation left. Niles however, slowly drops, following the instructions as the policeman cuffs Leo, who grunts as he shoves him upwards. 

It only slightly, ever so slightly, peeved Niles to see Leo get dragged in such a way. 

He closes the door as Leo is shoved inside, Niles seethes, scowling as the policeman cuffs him as well. 

“Niles, I’m sure everyone would be delighted to see you back at the station, for what? Maybe, hm… the third time this month?”

He jokes with Niles, who stays silent, and rises to his own feet. 

“You’ve even got a prestigious boy with you too! I can only imagine what’s happening—” Niles cuts him off, as he’s not in the best mood anymore, Leo is in a cop car, he’s about to be delivered the same fate, he really doesn’t want his car in the pound. Yet he finds himself to stop the officer, speaking justly and proud, “Actually, we’re dating.” 

The officer lets out a hearty laugh, as he opens the door and shoves Niles inside, he leans over the door frame. 

“Whatever you say Niles, have a nice time together. We’ll be at the station, ah, soon enough.”

Leo rolls his eyes and the young officer moves to the driver’s seat, closing what Leo assumes is the noise blocker. He advocates their privacy, if that’s anything. 

From there, Leo is silent as he fiddles with the cuffs that confine him. Niles takes some time to appreciate such an art form in front of him. 

The city lights pass them both by, Leo’s blonde hair mixing in the golden shades of old bulbs that shine through the windows, acting as Niles’ makeshift stars. Leo’s expression is critical as he focuses on the seat in front of him. Niles notes the wine-red shade of his eyes as they silently study. The LED bulbs of the screen in front of him makes Leo look up, he jerks his wrists apart, the cuffs go with him. Ah, another part of leo he adores, intelligence and cleverness, his mind is an endless pit of extensive knowledge and words, definitions, things, Niles has never heard of, or seen, or known, really. 

He reminds Niles of Odin’s book, the ‘house’ he referred to as Raven… paw? Something along the lines that followed cleverness. 

Leo gestures for Niles to turn his back to him, and it takes every ounce of Niles’ entire being to not make an innuendo at Leo’s nimble fingers that unlock the cuffs. Niles pulls the cuffs apart, and Leo smirks at him, his smile soft and menacing to Niles. Perhaps there was another thing Niles could appreciate, Leo was delicate, feminine, even. His face showed no sign of facial hair anywhere on the porcelain boy. Niles swore Leo wore some extent of eyeliner, and somehow expertly shaved daily, it was impossible to be as perfect as Leo was. 

Leo, who sang along to heinous K-pop, unsure of the true meaning of the words. Leo, who graduated high school with a GPA over four-point-zero. Leo, who snuck Niles into a third story window just so he wouldn’t have to room with Odin’s D&D campaign. Leo, who would style his hair precariously around a single black headband, who also denied the fact his hair was based off K-pop stars. 

Everything Niles thought about revolved around Leo, he was so indefinitely Leo, Niles couldn’t find other words. What other man could break out of handcuffs as if a magician? Niles knew it was a bobby pin and a large effort, but who was he to judge? Niles had a criminal record about as long as Leo’s accomplishments, excessively long. 

Unfortunately, maybe more fortunately, the police car stopped at a red light. It was silent, the officer had the slight buzz of a pop station through the glass, and the red light shone onto the pale white of Leo’s skin. It probably didn’t need to be romanticized, but oh, what Niles would love to do to Leo. Maybe it’s the lighting at every corner of Nohr that gives Leo a candlelit glow that feels so ethereal. 

Niles liked to think of Leo as angel, maybe a lesser angel considering how he was currently in a cop car due to Niles’ antics. However, an angel no less. 

And maybe, as the car pulled up to station, Niles would love to tell this story again, with the footnotes of his thoughts, however. Maybe on something akin to their wedding, Leo would forbid such a tail that only sang his praises, however that would be a problem for another day.

After all, Niles was the one who fell in love all over again in the back of a cop car, and maybe he would everyday for the rest of his life.

With footnotes; he did.

•

Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> haha this was a one-shot and no beta bc we die like men, this ain’t even proof read sorry buds :’) I wasn’t gonna pull that bs
> 
>  
> 
> also listen to sam hunt bc all of my works are written off country music fun fact


End file.
